A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of truck bed cover systems, more specifically, a truck bed cover system that can either fold up to create more covered room for the truck bed or can fold down to cover the top of the truck bed.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with truck bed cover systems. As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a truck bed cover system that can fold up to increate the volume of covered space or flat to cover the truck bed.
The Rios Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,784) discloses a folding utility truck rack with side panels and locking bed cover. However, the truck rack does not include a folding roof cloth that can cover the truck rack when folded up.
The Hather Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,303) discloses a pickup truck cover and hinge construction. However, the truck cover rotates about a pivoting bar, and does not include a folding roof cloth to cover the truck cover when folded up.
The Reardon et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,069,199) discloses a truck bed cover assembly that folds in half and opens up exposing the entire bed of the truck. However, the cover assembly does not include a bed rail as the means of securing a folding roof cloth over the assembly when said assembly is folded up exposing the truck bed.
The Fletcher Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,890) discloses a structure having a movable roof formed in two sections wherein said sections are pivotally secured to the side walls by hinge elements and to the front and rear walls by control arms, and wherein the roof panels are pivotal from a closed, horizontal position to an open vertical position disposed alongside the side walls. However, the roof is of a solid construction, as opposed to a folding roof cloth that is secured to bed rails.
The Arthur Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,169) discloses a removable cover system for use on a pickup truck bed, the bed having a floor, side walls, a front wall, and a tailgate. However, the gas struts are mounted along the side of the pickup truck bed as opposed to the front wall of the pickup truck bed. Furthermore, the cover system does not include a bed rail for securing a folding roof cloth over the top of the cover assembly.
The Tilton Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,930) discloses a dual purpose truck bed cover that includes a pair of door panels that are hinged respectively to the side walls of a truck bed. However, the truck bed cover requires a lateral member that mounts along the front wall of the truck bed in order to provide struts to move with the covers. Furthermore, the truck bed cover does not include a set of bed rails to secure a folding roof cloth to the top of the truck bed cover when raised in an up position.
The Eckerd et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,078) discloses a container for enclosing the box of a pick-up truck that includes a pair of sidewalls, a front wall, a rear wall and a roof having two panels connected by hinges to the outer side edges of the sidewalls to permit each of the panels to be approximately 270 degrees from a closed position to an open position. However, the roof is of solid construction as opposed to a folding roof cloth that is secured about bed rails that are mounted to the top of the truck bed adjacent the door lids.
The Barry et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,611) discloses a cover for the bed of a truck that moves on a U-rail and can be lifted using a hydraulic lift piston, and that can be moved to one side of the bed or the other. However, the cover does not fold up, and have bed rails for securing a folding roof cloth upon the bed cover when in the up position.
The Andrews Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,159) discloses a convertible tonneau cover is positionable between a covering configuration wherein the tonneau covers a pickup truck bed and a rack position wherein the tonneau forms a material handling rack. However, the tonneau does not fold into a vertical, locked position and include a folding roof cloth to cover said cover with the aid of a bed rail on each side of the truck bed.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a folding truck bed cover system that provides for the advantages of the folding truck bed cover system. In this regard, the folding truck bed cover system departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.